Il pleut
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Quand Derek tente d'empêcher le pire de se produire, et que, pour une fois, il réfléchit avant d'agir. [Sterek Fluff][Songfic][OS]


Derek le regardait partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Le laisser monter dans son train sans rien dire, lui tendre sa valise avec un sourire, et attendre que le train parte, le cœur lourd de reproches envers lui-même. Même avec un sourire, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était même pas censé se trouver là en fait. Caché comme une collégienne derrière une colonnade, met avec le coeur aussi lourd que celui d'un vieillard. Il n'était qu'un SourWolf, aigri, ronchon et surtout stupide. Oui, stupide. Il avait tout fait de travers et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.

_Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut_

_Ca va tout mouiller tes ch'veux_

La pluie tombe, encore et encore. Le quai de la gare est inondé. Et parmi ces torrents, perdu trempé jusqu'aux os, il y a Stiles. Stiles qui veut partir, prendre le train et s'en aller loin de Beacon Hills. Il l'avait prévenu, mais Derek ne l'avait encore pas pris au sérieux. Et maintenant voilà qu'il s'en allait pour de bon. Derek en avait les larmes aux yeux et il se fourvoyait depuis qu'il avait compris pourquoi toutes les affaires de son compagnon avaient disparu du loft.

_J'sais qu'tu s'ras joli quand même_

_Mais quand même tu s'ras parti_

Il est beau Stiles, avec son sweat rouge sang, à la couleur plus foncée que d'habitude a cause de l'eau dont il est imbibé. Avec son air perdu. Il semble en plein dilemme, en pleine réflexion. Il est beau avec cette tristesse qui ne le quitte plus ces derniers temps. Ces regrets, cette sorte d'aura de solitude, même quand Derek est avec lui. Derek sait qu'au fond, l'humain a raison. Qu'il sera bien mieux loin de lui. Qu'il pourra prendre des forces et devenir un humain normal, bien portant, encore plus beau, si tant est que c'est possible. Mais il ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Parce qu'zlors il ne le verra plus jamais. Il est égoïste, il le sait, il l'a toujours su, et Stiles le lui a dit il y a trois jours, avant de claquer la porte du loft sans revenir. Enfin si, il n'est revenu qu'une fois, et alors, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. Et pendant que Derek dormait.

_Moi y m'restera à peine_

_Que ma peine et mon envie_

_De te coller quelques beignes_

_Et quelques baisers aussi_

Derek sait que sans son compagnon il n'est plus rien, plus rien qu'une loque humaine, Isaac a pu en faire les frais ces deux derniers jours. Il lui a fallu vingt-quatre heures pour réaliser que Stiles était sérieux et que ce n'était pas dû à son tempérament d'hyperactif, ou d'une impulsivité quelconque mais bien son cœur. Le loup a le cœur brisé et il sait que les morceaux ne pourront jamais se recoller. C'est ainsi. Il a perdu son compagnon et il n'en aura jamais d'autre. Et puis il y a une espèce de colère sourde tout au fond de lui. Il a envie de coller Stiles contre le mur de la gare et de le menacer, comme avant. Et puis de l'embrasser, parce que, bon sang !, Stiles avait des lèvres absolument divines.

_Fais gaffe dehors c'est pas mieux_

_Y a d'la haine dans tous les yeux_

_Y a des salauds très dangereux_

_Et des imbéciles heureux._

Derek cherche quoi lui dire pour attirer son attention. Lui rappeler que seul lui et la famille qu'il a ici pourront jamais l'accepter tel qu'il est ? Non, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se vexe encore plus et finisse par partir pour de bon. Et c'est ce que l'Oméga veut absolument éviter. Il a déjà assez merdé comme ça. Il hésite à lui dire que les gens ne seront jamais comme lui dehors. Lui rappeler qu'il est son compagnon, et que même s'il n'est pas un loup, ça marche quand même. Mais il a peur de lui faire peur. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer. Il veut seulement le garder contre lui. Alors, il sait. Il doit lui faire prendre conscience du danger auquel il s'expose en sortant de la ville, en échappant à la sphère d'influence et de protection que Scott et lui peuvent déployer pour le protéger. Il faut qu'il lui rappelle qu'il est connu comme un des leurs et que ici comme là-bas, des gens veulent sa peau. Il faut qu'il lui rappelle qu'ici, il sera toujours là pour lui. Qu'ensemble, ils étaient heureux, non ?

_Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux_

_Pour soigner tes petits bleus._

De toute manière, là-bas, qui prendra soin de lui ? Qui s'occupera de panser ses plaies en soupirant, en disant qu'il est désespérant, puis de lui souffler que finalement c'est peut-être sa maladresse qui fait tout son charme. Et puis qui sera meilleur que lui pour l'aimer ? Oh, là-dessus, il y a fort à parier qu'il trouvera mieux. Quelqu'un de plus démonstratif, avec moins de mal questions expression des sentiments, quelqu'un de plus démonstratif en public et qui ne lui demande pas en permanence de faire semblant alors que tout le monde a des doutes. Mais quelqu'un qui l'aimera avec la même intensité ? Ca jamais. Parce que son amour est personnalisé, il a été fait pour Stiles. Et l'amour de Stiles a été façonné pour Derek uniquement. Ils sont compagnons, c'est ainsi.

_Tu peux pas t'casser parc'que_

_T'as pas le droit c'est pas du jeu_

Se barrer, ça faisait pas partie des plans qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, après que Derek l'aie officiellement reconnu comme son compagnon. Non. Adopter des enfants, créer leur nid d'amour, s'occuper de la meute et de leurs petits louveteaux adolescents, être heureux. Mais pas se casser. Pas prendre un train. Et puis c'est trop facile de tourner le dos au problème. C'est de la triche. Et voilà. Rien que dans sa manière de parler, il pense à Stiles et à son côté gamin qui amuse et irrite tant Derek.

_On avait dit qu'tous les deux_

_On resterait près du feu_

Derek connaît son humain. Il sait qu'il est gelé, qu'il ne pense qu'à revenir près de la cheminée, mais peut-être sans lui. Cette idée ne fait qu'augmenter la blessure du loup. Stiles n'aime pas l'hiver, le froid et la pluie. La seule chose qui le réjouit dans cette saison, ce sont les veillées au coin du feu et les chocolats chauds, désormais préparés par son amant. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour ce mercredi après-midi. Pas de rester comme deux idiots, sous la pluie, l'un attendant son train, et l'autre espérant qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser partir son Stiles vers des régions où il n'y a pas besoin de chocolats et de cheminées l'hiver. Non, c'est plus que ce que l'Alpha peut supporter.

_T'aurais pu attendre un peu_

_J'allais bientôt être vieux_

Il est encore trop jeune pour laisser filer son grand amour. Trop jeune pour vivre avec encore plus de souffrance. Le jeune home le lui a bien fait comprendre. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à laisser le seul capable à apaiser d'un soupir son cerveau angoissé et ses muscles noués. Il ne peut pas laisser partir le seul qui aie jamais réussi à atteindre son cœur et à le faire sien. Non. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus vieux, plus apathique il l'aurait laissé faire. Mais il ne peut pas laisser ce sale gamin partir, non, pas comme ça.

Alors il s'élance sous la pluie battante. Il arrache le billet de train des mains de Stiles et le déchire en un milliers de confettis, tandis que le crissement caractéristique du train en approche retentit dans toute la gare. Le brun passe es bras autour de l'hyperactif et le serre contre son cœur, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il peut lui dire. Que ce soit des protestations ou des déclarations d'amour, il s'en fiche. Il veut parler le premier, cette fois. Il veut être le premier à le dire cette fois. Ces mots qu'il n'a jamais prononcés. A l'entente desquels il se contentait de hocher la tête avec un sourire qui en disait tout aussi long

« J'peux pas te laisser partir, _je t'aime. A m'en taillader les veines._

-Tu cicatriserais de toute manière. Et puis de toute manière, je comptais pas partir.

-Y a intérêt. Parce que _on s'casse pas à dix-sept ans et d'mi._

-Allez, d'accord, t'as gagné. Je reste. »

Derek passe une main dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant avec un sourire amoureux. Il a réussi. Parce que sinon, eh bien… _Ca aurait tout mouillé ses yeux._


End file.
